Of Questions and Tact
by TimmyTam0907
Summary: In which everyone is pretty sure that Blake and Ruby are "together-together", but are told otherwise by the two.


**AN: Okay, So I have to state that there are probably a ton of mistakes in this. I just wanted to get out of a writing slump and get back into the habit of posting regularly. Also, I really wanted to get some ladybug feels out.**

* * *

"So… those two… are they like, together?" Sun asked as he saw Blake and Ruby cuddling together under a tree with Ruby sitting in between Blake's legs as they read a book while sharing a box of Strawberry Pocky as a few other boxes and bags of other snacks littered around them, showing that they had been there for quite a while.

He still had a small crush on Blake, but he wasn't sure if she was free or with Ruby. It was difficult to tell.

"I-I mean… I think they are." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And not just together." Nora added, "But like, together-together."

"Indeed." Pyrrha said

"Not officially," Weiss stated, "but by any other standards and definitions, then yes, I suppose it would be classified as dating."

"Forget what they say, they're totally dating." Yang grinned.

Ren stayed silent as he glanced over to the subjects of this group's conversation who were a few yards away

Besides their obvious comfort with sharing each other personal's spaces, that wasn't what made the idea of them dating cemented in the rest of the student body's minds. It were the acts of familiarity, comfort, and intimacy with one another that made even passerby's believe that Blake and Ruby were dating.

Although, if anyone were to ask them…

"… No." Blake would respond, "Ruby and I are not together..." and proceed to walk away.

Ruby would respond in a rather different way. "Dating? Well… I guess. We have to write the day we do our homework in the corner of our paper everyday after all."

"Besides Blake's answer," Yang shrugged, "Just about everything the two do together pretty much screams, 'We are very much in love with each other and are definitely dating!' honestly."

"How so?" Sun asked

"Well, for example…"

* * *

Team RWBY was out in town to go to a new cafe that had opened recently. Ruby, of course, was talking animatedly about how excited she was and what exactly she would be ordering and what kind of desserts she would get. Due to her excitement, she wasn't paying attention to her surrounding area, so Blake had rested her hand on the small of Ruby's back as a means to help guide the girl. Ruby in turn would frequently lean closer to Blake ever now and then for a quick hug by lightly resting her head on the Faunus's shoulder as a means of saying thank you, before diving back into her topic.

Both Yang and Weiss found it quite adorable actually, and would sometimes try to sneak pictures by walking further ahead and using the front camera of their phones. Blake had noticed of course, but she couldn't do anything about it lest she interrupt Ruby, so she begrudgingly allowed the other two members of her team to take pictures.

But that wasn't the end of their intimacy when the team was in town. Oh no.

Upon arriving to the cafe, Blake would open the door and Ruby would give her thanks by giving the black haired girl another quick hug, cheeks brushing against each other.

At their table, Ruby would saddle up right next to Blake, knees pressed together and order Blake's food and drinks for her.

When their food and drinks arrived, Ruby would immediately take the teakettle holding hot water, make Blake's tea, and serve it for her while Blake took Ruby's dish and began cutting her food into small pieces and separating them to prevent the food from touching each other.

By the time their dessert arrived, Ruby would blissfully eat all of the desserts she ordered and Blake would smile in content at the team's leader, occasionally wiping crumbs off of the younger girl's face and trying the desserts from those pieces. Occasionally, she would comment on how a dessert tasted nice and Ruby would feed her a spoon/fork-full.

As they left the café and stepped into the cold night air, Ruby would fold her hood up into a makeshift scarf and wrap her and Blake up in it before snuggling right back up into the Faunus's side.

* * *

"It was so cuuuutttteee." Yang cooed.

"Then of course, there was that time …" Weiss began

* * *

Ruby was walking down the hallway, making her way back to her dorm, until a boy in an Atlas uniform stopped her.

"Um. Ruby?"

The young leader spun around and looked up at this new person, "Yes?" She asked with a small smile.

The boy rubbed his neck as his whole face was tinted red, "Uh… Well… I was just wondering… If maybe… We could go out… Sometime?"

Ruby gave the boy a quizzical look, but smiled nonetheless. "Sure! I'm going out right now actually, would you like to come along?"

The boy visibly brightened at that and nodded, "Uh! Yeah. Sure! I-I can go out now."

The brunette smiled, "Alright then!" and with that, she turned around and walked off. The boy quickly followed after to walk by her side.

Once they arrived outside, Ruby stopped and smiled at the boy who returned the expression.

"So… Uh… Where are we going?" He asked

Ruby gave a questioning look, "Well. You wanted to go out. So here we are!" She smiled, gesturing around her.

A silent beat.

"Uh-Uh… No. That's not what I meant…" The boy stuttered, but before he could get anything more out.

"Hey Ruby." Blake said as she came from the side, stopping next to Ruby.

"Blake!" Ruby smiled as she gave her friend a tight hug, which was returned with a loose, one-armed hug.

"Why aren't you at the dorm yet?" the Faunus asked, arm loosening even more as her hand slid down slightly.

"Oh, this boy asked me out. So I took him out." Ruby answered.

Blake blinked as she let the information process in her mind, "That was very kind of you Ruby." Blake said with a small smile, which was returned by a bright grin. "Let's head back to the room?" She asked

Ruby nodded and turned around to head back

As Blake turned around though, she slid her hand around to the side of Ruby's waist, and gave a vicious glare at the boy, causing him to freeze in fear.

For quite a few weeks, boys would randomly attempt to speak to Ruby and ask her out, but would either be mistaken, intercepted by Blake, or both. Some poor boy had managed to actually score a place and time to meet with Ruby, only to find the whole team RWBY meeting with him, and was subjected to feeling completely out of place with the threat of Yang cracking her knuckles ever now and then over him.

* * *

"The poor sucker ran out in the middle of dinner!" Yang snickered

"Yes… It was quite unflattering." Weiss stated

"Ooh! Ooh! And there was that time…" Nora excitedly began

* * *

"Do the spin attack Blake! The spin attack!" Ruby cheered

Blake's eyes narrowed as her thumbs swiftly moved around the controller to do as she was told, arms pressing Ruby tight against her chest, legs crossed around Ruby's waist, and head leaning over her leader's shoulder as a means to get closer to the screen.

As a result of Blake's attack a Pikachu flew off into the background of the television, causing Jaune to let out a whine.

Ruby continued shouting suggestions as Blake would follow them, and soon enough, Ike, Samus, Kirby, Charizard, Zelda, and Sheik all flew off the stadium (some multiple times) and only one player was left.

"WINNER! LINK!" The screen yelled, causing Blake to relax as Ruby cheered.

"You won Blake!" Her leader stated as she turned and slid her arms around the Faunus.

"Not without the help of my capable leader." Blake smirked as she dropped the controller and wrapped her arms and legs around the smaller girl tightly, causing Ruby to let out more giggles.

* * *

"Okay, okay. I get it." Sun laughed, "They belong to one another."

Everyone gave a curt nod, "Good."

"So uh… Why are we all spying on them?" Sun asked

"Because they're adorable and we want pictures." Yang said.

"Precisely, now shut your mouth and stop distracted us." Weiss harshly whispered as she took out a camera and zoomed in.

Ruby hummed quietly, as she grabbed a pocky stick and held it over her shoulder for Blake to take.

Without taking her eyes off the book, the Faunus leaned forward over Ruby's shoulder and munched on the sweet before settling back and gave a content sigh. Everything about this situation was perfect for Blake, nice and relaxing.

Of course, since her company was Ruby, things were not meant to stay this way.

Which is why Blake can't say she was surprised when Ruby suddenly turned around with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Blake asked, pocky still in mouth.

"That was the last pocky…" Ruby stated

"Oh…" The Faunus blinked, not entirely sure how to take that statement.

"I'm going to take it!" her leader proclaimed, she lunged her head forward and placed the other end of the pocky stick into her mouth.

Blake's eyes widened, "Wha- Ruby! Stop it!"

"Let go!" Ruby mumbled as she took another bite.

"No! It's mine!" Blake said as she took another bite herself.

"It's the last one! I want it!"

"We can get more later!"

"I still want this one!"

The two continued bickering around the last pocky, mouths getting closer and closer with each bite, until finally, they were both nose to nose, eyes narrowed at each other.

"Break it off Ruby, this is mine." Blake stated

Ruby merely narrowed her eyes further and did something their viewers did not expect.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Blake's, but more importantly-

"HA! I WIN!" Ruby cheered as Blake quickly jolted away.

Blake merely arched a brow, "Oh really?" She placed her book off to the side and quickly leaned forward with wiggling fingers and grabbed Ruby's sides.

"AHHH!" Ruby squealed, giggles filling the air. "NO! HAHAHA! BLAKE! STOP IT!"

"Say you're sorry." Blake said

"NEVER!" Ruby screamed

"Then suffer the consequences." The Faunus shrugged as she continued tickling her leader.

Laughter filled the air and traveled to the ears of everyone watching.

"So… They're together… right?" Sun asked

"Like… Together together." Nora nodded causing everyone to nod.

"Or they should just hurry up and get together…" Yang grumbled

Ren merely sighed, "They _**are**_ together."

7 pairs of eyes turned and stared at him blankly.

"No they're not…" Jaune stated, "They never said anything."

"It's not required to announce your relationship to peers." Ren offered.

"And besides, when we asked they each said that they're not dating." Nora piped in.

"That's because you haven't asked either of them the right questions." He said. "How often has Ruby mistaken words spoken? How often have you realized how literate Blake takes each word?"

Yang began scratching the back of her head with a nervous grin, "When you put it that way…"

"We haven't actually properly asked either of them if they're dating." Weiss stated rather sheepishly.

Everyone began to duck their heads in slight embarrassment for not asking properly and making assumptions.

"It's not too late to apologize and to properly ask." Pyrrha offered, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

Ren gave a small smile, happy that everyone understood the importance of asking properly.

"Or we could just ask now!" Yang stated, and before anyone could stop her, she stood up and out of their hiding place, cupping her hands over the sides of her mouth and yelled, "Hey Ruby! Are you and Blake in love with each other?!"

Ren immediately face palmed. Maybe he should have also taught the group the importance of tact as well.


End file.
